pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Customized Bundeswehr Carbine
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 35 (max) |fire_rate = 98|capacity = 35/70|mobility = 120|accuracy = |range = |upgrades = N/A|theme = Military themed|cost = 210 (Initially) 20 (Each upgrade)|level_required = Level 17}} The Customized Bundeswehr Carbine '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 Cops and Robbers: Black Market Update. Appearance It appears to be a reskin and/or upgraded variant of the Bundeswehr Carbine, with several attachments and a green/black/white digital camo. It has a foldable skeletal stock, with a pistol grip, trigger, and receiver. It also has a railed carrying handle, translucent magazine, and handguard. The weapon features a grey 4x ACOG scope, and grey side rails with a laser pointer, a black grip with a flashlight attachment, and a black suppressor. It also features a working black flashlight, which will light up a small area in front of the weapon, This can toggled on/off by pressing the weapon icon. Strategy It does decent damage, and is paired with a high rate of fire, decent magazine capacity, high mobility, and moderate range and accuracy. Tips * Its attachments and size makes it useful for sneaking in the dark quickly; the suppressor keeping your shots silent and the flashlight for lighting up the area. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * The weapon is effective at close-medium range, spray down enemies while strafing and use the scope to pick off enemies at longer ranges. * It can quickly run out of ammo, so reload after every battle. * It has a suppressor, making it useful for picking off enemies in dark corners of the map. * The flashlight can be used to blind enemy players by turning it on unexpectedly in front of them. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * In dark maps, the flashlight can give away the position of the user, use this to your advantage. * Strafe at medium range for easy and up-close shots against the enemy. * Area Damage and shotguns make quick work against users * Be wary where the damage indicator as use the direction it's pointing to find the user's position. Attributes * '''Automatic * 4x Zoom * Flashlight * Silent Upgrades N/A Theme Military themed. Supported Maps * Siege * Destroyed Megalopolis Weapon Setups This weapon is useful for infiltrating enemy positions, use other suppressed weapons and a high mobility melee weapon to traverse long distances. Trivia * Like the Bundeswehr Carbine, it is based on the Heckler and Koch G36C carbine. * The Bundeswehr is the main armed force of modern day Germany, in which refers to the weapon being part of the army's equipment. * The weapon was originally made as a request on the Pixel Gun Wiki Discord Server. * It is part of the Customized weapons set. The others being the Customized Combat Rifle, Customized Marksman, Customized Elite Rifle, and the Customized AK. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Flashlight Category:Themed Category:Remixed